the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zumoni Tezuka
'Approval:' 8/9/14 45 feats (3 banked) bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Zumoni usually wears dark robes, sometimes with a white shirt underneath. He stores his small tools inside the cloak, as well as some scrolls he uses. On the shoulders of his robes, he has two Kanji. The right shoulder has the kanji 'demon', and the left shoulder has the kanji 'spirit'. The meaning of this is unknown. During his free time, he often wears dark green, blue or red shirts. For jeans, he either wears blue or black. He dislikes yellow in his clothing. As ANBU, he wears a standard ANBU outfit, with a hawk-shaped mask. Zumoni has his Yin Seal on his left lower arm, and a large seal on his right arm, which seals his Mangekyo Shuriken. Furthermore, he also has a seal on his right side, which nullifies a poison transportation seal located inside his body. On his back, he has the large Octagram Seal. In his cloak, he has several scrolls with miscellaneous contents, which are unable to support him in battle. Zumoni is extremely calm, usually thinking his actions through. He has experienced an age jump from 15 to 18 years old in a week, which has influenced his mind to be much calmer since then. He also has little fears, having overcome many of them in the rapid aging. He is generally unfazed by death, yet he does not enjoy killing and does not threathen with death so easily. Themes *Flow - Sign - Battle theme, including awesome tribute to Jiraiya-sensei. ZumoLeisure.PNG|Zumoni in his leisure clothes ZumoJonin.PNG|Zumoni as a Jonin 'Stats' Total: 377SP Banked: 0 Strength: 20 '''(32 full, 40 to hit with Human Weapon. 25 to hit with Wind Demon Form) '''Speed: 41 (49, 55 to dodge with Wind Demon Form) Chakra Levels: 38 Chakra Control: 41 Endurance: 25 CP: 250CP + 100CP Yin Seal Supercharge: 65CP max Free CP: 20CP/round Gariko's Stats Total: 120 SP Strength: 38 ''' '''Speed: 22 Endurance: 16 CP: 82 CP 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Fūton (Wind Release) - Zumoni is able to use Wind Release, his primary chakra element. Genin 2: Bukijutsu (Item Specialist) - Zumoni is specialized in the use of basic (shuriken, kunai) and irregular (Weighted chain) weapons. Chuunin: Fūinjutsu (Sealing Specialist) - Zumoni is able to use a variety of seals in battle. Jonin: Seidenton (Static Release) - Zumoni is able to use Static Release, his Kekkei Genkai. S-Rank: Kuchiyose: Taka (Summoning: Hawk) - Zumoni is able to summons large hawks to aid him in battle. Kage Rank: Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu) - Zumoni is able to use medical techniques. 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 45 Banked feats: 3 Feat Culminations NOTE: These are not feats, just attack combo's consisting of multiple ones * Wind Demon Form - Zumoni activates both Gale Demon Shroud and Gale Beast Cloak together, increasing his abilities greatly. CP/round, +5 Str to hit, spd to dodge, +8 full spd * Human Weapon - Zumoni will activate both Strength Increasing Pulse and use Chakra Enchanced Accuracy to maximize his attack power. CP / round, +12 Str, +8 Str to hit * Twin Beast Rampage - A technique Zumoni and his clone perform. Both create a Tezuka Gale Beast, and fire it at an enemy. The attacks will circle around eachother, much like the Inuzuka's Gatsuuga technique, and strike the opponent simultaneously. Usually, both attack are slightly overcharged to maximize their destructive power. Tezuka Gale Beasts, both charged to 30 CP. Culmination, not a feat * Ninjutsu Opening Strike - A technique of Zumoni, intended to maximize the distance between him and his opponent. First, Zumoni will give the target an uppercut with his Hurricane Strike to slam him in the air. Then, while still in the air, he will use a Beast Tearing Palm to slam the opponent even further. CP. 20 CP Hurricane Strike, 20 CP Beast Tearing Palm * Taka Hoshoku: Taka no Kami - Taka Hoshoku fired at 100CP. Considered Zumoni's ultimate technique, Taka no Kami is a weapon of mass destruction, and has been self-restrained by Zumoni to only be used to protect the past, present and future of Konoha. Passive Techniques NOTE: These are passive feats that are listed elesewhere in the feat list aswell, they are only displayed here for easy reading *'One Handed Jutsu -' This allows Nura to use jutsu with only one hand. This enables him to use a weapon in one hand and a use the other to attack with jutsu. The user also does not need both hands to form seals, which can be used in several other situations. (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such) *'Silent Killing - '''As the name suggests, this technique is simply a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Zumoni has mastered this technique to an extreme degree, and is unable to be heard while moving if he wishes and is able to track people by sound alone. (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such) 'Fūton 9 # '''Beast Tearing Palm - A powerful technique of wind nature chakra that can cut and slash through any material. He is also able to use the technique in a rapid-fire, successive motion. 10 CP # Wind Release: Hurricane Strike - Zumoni focuses a large amount of wind chakra in his hand, which will engulf his whole arm. A direct hit causes massive damage, and even if it is sidestepped, there will be a wind current surrounding his arm to cause damage. 20 CP # Wind Release: Tezuka Gale Beast - Wind currents from around Zumoni, loosely taking the shape of a short dragon. At Zumoni's will, the attack will come off of his body and fly at the target in the form of a strong gale of wind, taking the shape of the aforementioned dragon. Most often, Zumoni will charge his elbow forward as the attack flies off for show (:P) 20 CP # Wind Release: Gale Beast Cloak - Slightly visible wind currents form around the user and increase his speed and strength. The currents do not protect him, and while they theoretically could throw off kunai or shuriken, they will still hit the user. CP/round, +5 Speed, dodge and +5 Strength, hit landing # Fūton: Akuma Kunai (Demon Blades) - The user sends out a dozen of nearly invisible blades of wind capable of shearing through most things with ease without an outward movement, launching a deadly suprise attack. Apart from the hand seals, there is no visible indication the jutsu is cast. When increasing the strength of the jutsu, the user can choose whether to create stronger blades, or more blades. 20 CP # Fūton: Taka Hoshoku (Hawk's Prey) - Zumoni creates a large vacuum above him, shaping wind currents around it, making it an ominous sight. Once he releases it, the vacuum swiftly rises just above cloud level, then comes down at an amazing speed, lunging at the target. On impact, the large wind currents around it will disappear and the vacuum will release, resulting in a devastating implosion from the pressure around it. During the descend, anything it it's way will be crushed by the wind currents. During the flight, Zumoni can control the Hawk's path. 40 CP (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such. You must have explicitly heard about this ability from another PC to know about it) # Reverse Tornado - The user forms a tornado sucking the air out of the space, rendering the victims to choke to death in the vacuum created when exposed long enough. Once fully cast, the tornado is not visible with the normal eye, neither from the inside nor outside. Once the user releases the jutsu, a large current will form around it, as the air will flow into the created vacuum at extreme speeds. Victims who didn't die during the jutsu, will most likely get squashed by the pressure suddenly striking their body. 40 CP (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such. You must have explicitly heard about this ability from another PC to know about it) # Gale Demon Shroud - The user starts to rapidly emit wind chakra, creating a current around himself which forms like a faintly visible armor shaped in a dragon-like form. While it does not offer much protection, it allows for the user to detect events around him faster and boost himself forward with the currents. CP/round, +8 full speed # Raging Gale Beast - An adaptation of the Tezuka Gale Beast made by Zumoni using both his wind chakra and static chakra. The attack creates a dragon-shaped gust of wind, enchanced with static chakra, around Zumoni as he weaves the hand seals, which will lash out at the opponent at extremely high speed. When the attack strikes a target, the static chakra will transfer into the victim, and the victim will experience both the pressuring external damage of the wind, and internal damage from the current of static electricity flowing through his body. 40 CP, wind/static combination 'Seidenton 3' # Shinto Odori (Shock Dance) - The user creates 6 floating spheres of Static energy around him and can control their path. Most often, the sphere's are send out to the opponent directly. When supercharged, the user can either increase the power or amount of spheres formed. 20 CP, 10 CP upkeep if spheres stay around # Static Charged Field - Zumoni distributes static chakra from his body to a wide area around him. The static energy this releases will affect every object in the area, charging it with static energy. Once two of those objects touch eachother, they, logically, create a small static shock (5 CP dmg). This means that if anyone in that range touches a weapon, another person, or touches Zumoni, they get a small shock. After an earlier decharged object loses contact with a person, it will be charged again. CP, 20 CP upkeep. Can do a maximum of 50 CP damage per turn # Strength Increasing Pulse - The user sends a static pulse through his body which will remove the limitations the brain puts on the muscles, notably increasing the user's strength. CP/round, +12 Str Shockdance.jpg|Shock Dance is a signature jutsu of Zumoni Gariko.jpg|Zumoni's summon Gariko-Deus, a Japanese Sparrowhawk Danzō's Juinjutsu Seal.png|Zumoni learned a version of the seal used in Root long ago during his time in ANBU Mangekyõ Shuriken.png|The Mangekyõ Shuriken Seal.jpg|The seal on Zumoni's arm looks slightly like the key on Naruto's arm, but much wider Octagram.png|The Octagram Seal on Zumoni's back Armlength.png|One of the Armlength Blades. You can see the small leather strap which will go around the user's arm, and the hilt. 'Fūinjutsu 5' # Yin Seal Level I - A diamond shaped seal placed on Zumoni's lower left arm, holding 30 CP. # Yin Seal Level II - A stronger version of the Yin Seal, holding 65 CP. # Yin Seal Level III - An even more developed version of the Yin Seal, which holds a total of 100 CP in it. # Yin-Yang Barrier - The Reflective Yin-Yang Barrier is a technique created by Zumoni himself. It consists of a two-layered barrier protecting against both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, which can be activated by just one handsign. This will activate two seals, one of each hand, which will both erect a seperate barrier layer. The outer layer protects Zumoni against everything Ninjutsu and is invisible until it's hit. The inner layer has a faint grey glow which protects Zumoni against physical attacks, spreading their energy out over its surface. CP, 20 CP upkeep, can be supercharged. Can be broken by attacks worth 40 CP of damage # ANBU Curse Seal - A seal formerly used in Konoha's Root devision to prevent people from leaking information by preventing them to move anything. Zumoni places it on an opponent, then triggers it to prevent an enemy from movement and allowing him to have a clear blow. The victim must be a visible range to trigger the seal. CP initial cost, 20 CP upkeep. Can be supercharged, maintain cost will be 1/2 of base cost due to relative ease the jutsu can be broken out of. (for example: supercharged to 60 CP, upkeep 30 CP) Will last for a mission/fight 'Bukijutsu 6' # Extra Equipment - Gives user +12 EP # Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu - Used to create real copies of weapons/equipment thrown. Zumoni can supercharge the technique to double the base amount to create an even larger amount of cloned tools CP, Creates 40-50 Shuriken Clones that will strike the enemy as if they were normal shuriken, can be supercharged to 20 CP to double that amount # Mangekyõ Shuriken: ## Blood Pact - The Mangekyõ Shuriken is based off of a Mangekyõ Sharingan, as the name suggests. It's a large shuriken, just a bit larger than a Fuma Shuriken. It's connected to the wielder with a blood pact, and will keep this until the wielder dies (and can't be revived). The blood pact allows the wielder to use it with little to no practice, and channel chakra through it. The Mangekyõ Shuriken also rips through nearly anything fluently, both when thrown or slashed with in melee. It is slightly larger than a Fuma Shuriken. shuriken can cut through almost anything: Swords, armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can be destroyed by the weapon, even barriers up to 20 CP can be destroyed. The shuriken will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP, If the user invests 10 CP into the weapon it can slice through 20 CP barriers (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such. You must have explicitly heard about this ability from another PC to know about it) ## Kaleidoscope Death Wheel - Upon sealing the blood pact, the user wil get a large seal on the arm, ending in the palm of his hand, in which the Mangekyõ Shuriken seals itself when not in use. The user can take the weapon out at will. By invested a little bit of chakra into the seal, it will communicate with the shuriken and allows the user to move the weapon while in mid-air. The weapon can also seal itself in mid-air at the user's will, after the user can take it out of of the seal on his arm at will. can seal/reseal the weapon while in his physical contact for free, when not in contact it will cost 10 CP. The user can control the weapons movements in mid-air for 5 CP/turn. When initially thrown the chance to hit is based on Str, when controlled in mid-air chace to hit is based on CC. The damage it does equals Str + 5 CP (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such. You must have explicitly heard about this ability from another PC to know about it) # Chakra Enchanced Accuracy - A technique common among experienced Weapon Specialists. Zumoni uses a chakra flow ability to stabilize his arm, increasing the accuracy greatly. Combined with his knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu, this feat also increases the chance of hitting a vital spot, as he has extensive knowledge on human anatomy. CP/round, adds +8 to hit. When the user has either a Medical of Poison RU, it also increases the chance of hitting a vital spot in the victims' body, provided the user was aiming for a certain spot # Void Steel Chains - A pair of 20-foot-long chains made of unbreakable black metal. Each of the chain links is crafted with razor sharp edges, capable of cutting through many things (well, actually it doesn't have any increased power over a normal tool). Apart from the capability of literally ripping through a target's body when it's bound (once again, provided a normal tool can do that same), it's also made of special 'Void Steel', a material which naturally takes chakra from anything it touches except its wielder. Zumoni has a pair of gloves with it so his hands aren't horribly cut. to 40 CP can be channeled into the chains to drain CP investment x 1.5 + 10 CP from the opponent if the hit is successful; if unsuccessful the chains gobble up the CP put into it 'Kuchiyose 4' # Gariko-Deus, the flying spear - Gariko is a large muscular eagle, who trained himself to attack at high speeds and serve as a transport method for his master He respects Zumoni for his control of Wind chakra and excellent chakra control. His signature techniques are the Hurricane Drill, where he will fly at the target at high speed, drilling himself into it, and the Phoenix Strike, where he grabs a target with his feet and throws them away. (120 SP + Size buff): 38 Str, 22 Spd, 16 End, 82 CP CP to summon ## Summon SP Boost - '''Gariko now has 40 extra SP points to spend. ## '''Size Buff - Gariko now has a larger wingspan than before and is stronger. Str, End ## CP Buff - 'Gariko now has double CP, making him able to stay in battle longer. 'Iryō Ninjutsu 4 # Mystical Palm Technique - Allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. Can heal self or others. Heals equal to 2 times the CP invested. CP # Yin Healing Wound Destruction - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing # Pre-emptive Pentacle Healing - Must take yin healing first. This allows for pre-emptive healing at a rate of 2.5xs the CP investment or post-injury healing equivalent to the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. Only applies to the user of the technique. CP (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such. You must have explicitly heard about this ability from another PC to know about it) # Chakra Enchanced Body - Zumoni channels chakra in his skin, strengthening it to a nearly rock-hard state. Attacks will have minimal effect on his body. CP/round, +8 end 'Other Feats 10' # Armlength Blades - A pair of large blades roughly the length of Zumoni's arm. They were given to him by his father as part of a family tradion. They are worn alongside one's arm, effectively turning it into a weapon. They can conduct Wind Chakra. Can be stored on the back. When in use, the blade straps around the user's upper arm, therefore allowing him to let them go for a moment. This way, one can execute hand Seals or throw other tools. Zumoni can summon the Blades from marks on his shoulder blades. # Static (Shadow) Clone (Shadow Clone taken, lvl 2 feat) - A Static Clone is a copy of one's self that has physical form and substance. The shadow clone can participate in combat using jutsu and other abilities. Because the clone is a physical copy of the user and has an equal amount of chakra, the clone is completely indistinguishable from the user even by dojutsu users. A Static clone will create a burst of Static chakra when destroyed which will numb the bodies of anyone nearby, worth a total of damage equal to the CP left in the clone. (Can create a maximum of CC/10 clones, chakra will be divided equally among Zumoni and clones, requiring a minimum of 50 CP. Has 50% End) #'One Handed Jutsu -' This allows Nura to use jutsu with only one hand. This enables him to use a weapon in one hand and a use the other to attack with jutsu. The user also does not need both hands to form seals, which can be used in several other situations. Passive (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such. You must have explicitly heard about this ability from another PC to know about it) #'Silent Killing - '''As the name suggests, this technique is simply a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Zumoni has mastered this technique to an extreme degree, and is unable to be heard while moving if he wishes and is able to track people by sound alone. Passive (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such. You must have explicitly heard about this ability from another PC to know about it) # '''Extra stat points' - Gives +9 stat points # Extra stat points - Gives +9 stat points # Extra stat points - Gives +9 stat points # Extra stat points - Gives +9 stat points # Extra stat points - Gives +9 stat points # Extra stat points - Gives +9 stat points Academy Jutsu (Here for easy reference) *Transformation *Bunshin no jutsu *Body Flicker technique *Body Replacement (Substitution) *Rope escape technique *Basic Sealing *Tree climbing practice *Water Walking practice Equipment 25END + 12EP from feats = 37 EP (37 used) 'Weapons' *(0 EP) Armlength Blades, stored in small seals on his shoulder blades (will be unavailable as ANBU gear) *(0 EP) Mangekyõ Shuriken, stored in a seal on the left hand, with an Afro Samurai Headband wrapped around the handle. *(0 EP) Void Steel Chains *(2 EP) Set of Shuriken, stured in a shuriken holster on Zumoni's right. *(3 EP) Set of Kunai, stored in the same shuriken holster *(3 EP) Two Smoke Bombs, stored an Zumoni's belt. *(4 EP) Three Fuma Shuriken, stored on the right of Zumoni's cloak (will be unavailable as ANBU gear) *(2 x 4 EP) 20 CP Explosive Tag. Can be attached to tools for throwing. *(2 EP) 10 CP Lightning Barrel, shoots out a Lightning attack, stored on Zumoni's belt *(Mish Loot) Debuff Sword, stored in hammerspace (decreases speed by 5 for 2 rounds) - 1 time use 'Items' *(3 x 3 EP) Chakra Pill, restores CP equal to Base CP level (60 CP as Kage Level). *(5 EP) Poison gas mask - must be worn at start of mission, reduces duration of poison debuffs by 1 round regardless of amount of debuff. Zumoni's Gas Mask has the form of a bandana covering his mouth and nose. *(1 EP) Notebook and pencil *(FREE) Binoculars *(FREE) Signal Flares *(FREE) Glowsticks *(FREE) Rope and Grappling hook *(FREE) In-Ear Radio *(FREE) Camping Gear *(0 EP) Harmonica *(0 EP) Various sealing scrolls in his cloak, of which one carries a ton of scrolls describing jutsu. *(0 EP) A black orb that has no purpose but to reflect upon one self. 'Completed Missions and Rewards' 'Quest points' *'Total: 336' *'Banked: 0' *'Week 0/12' *'Reset Day: Thursday' 'Ryo' * Ryo earned: 207.500 * Ryo left: 76.500 ** 20.000 Ryo on feat change (Shuriken Galestorm --> Shadow Shuriken Clone Jutsu) ** 20.000 Ryo on feat change (Vortex Palm --> Stat Feat) ** 20.000 Ryo on feat change (Spark Explosion --> Raging Gale Beast) ** 10.000 on a Ryo Shop (Items transferred to Nura) ** 20.000 Ryo on feat change (Nerve Enchancing Pulse --> Strength Increasing Pulse) ** 20.000 Ryo on feat change (Jutsu Through Tools --> One Handed Hand Seals) ** 20.000 Ryo on feat change (Octagram Seal --> Silent Killing) 'S-Rank: 4' *Light vs Dark 3 received due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 01/04/2014 *The Sealing of Atsuse 2000 Ryo - 01/10/2014 - S-Rank #4 *Capturing The Poison Specialist 2000 Ryo - 02/07/2014 *Akuto's S-rank 2000 Ryo - 02/24/2014 *Kid Flash 2000 Ryo - 03/09/2014 *Enlightened one (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 03/18/2014 *Destroying the Dark Heart 1000 Ryo - 04/04/2014 - OSed 'A-Rank: 22' *Save Zinto 4000 Ryo - 10/11/2013 *Capturing Susamo 4000 Ryo - 10/13/2013 *Black Flag Puppeteers 4000 Ryo - 10/18/2013 *Stolen Eye OSed - 10/21/2013 *Desolation of the Blue Phantom 4000 Ryo - 11/10/2013 *The Laboratory 4000 Ryo - 11/25/2013 *It was all Genjutsu... 4000 Ryo - 12/06/2013 *Oh So Nice, Oh So Lovely 4000 Ryo - 12/09/2013 *For the Nightmares have Ended 2000 Ryo - 12/30/2013 *The pursuit of bandages 2000 Ryo - 01/02/2014 - S-Rank #2 *Saving Washu 1500 Ryo - 01/12/2013 - Got Mangekyõ Shuriken *The Collosal due to cap, 1500 Ryo + 2000 Bonus Ryo - 01/13/2014 *Reiko Ichiyama S-Rank Part 1 2000 Ryo - 01/17/2014 *Bandit Camp 2000 Ryo - 01/21/2014 - Kage Arc mish #0 *Zumoni's Kage Arc 2000 Ryo - 02/02/2014 - Kage Arc Mish #1 *Freddy's Nightmare 2000 Ryo - 02/02/2014 *Numbers 2000 Ryo - 02/08/2014 *The Big Hunt 1500 Ryo - 02/09/2014 *Puppet Man! (0 taken, cap), 2000 Ryo - 02/10/14 *Portal 2000 Ryo - 02/15/14 *Pirate Life (taken 1 because cap), 2000 Ryo - 2/19/2014 *Killing Pervs 2000 Ryo - 02/20/2014 *Killing some more bandits 2000 Ryo - 02/27/2014 *Stopping Bandits 2000 Ryo - 03/02/2014 *Rabendā Tower 2000 Ryo - 03/06/2014 *Fighting the Unknown 2000 Ryo - 03/13/2014 *The Man in the Spiny Chair (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 03/18/2014 *The Gem 2000 Ryo - 03/28/2014 *Fisherman's Sword 2000 Ryo - 03/29/2014 - OSed *Three-Country Bandits (3 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 04/07/2014 - OSed *Hospital (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 04/14/2014 *Reiko Kage Arc: Part 2 2000 Ryo - 04/17/2014 'B-Rank: 22' *Zenko's S-Rank Part 2 2000 Ryo - 09/13/2013 *Crimson Lotus : Operation Blackout 2000 Ryo - 09/21/2013 *The Black Flag gang (2QP taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 09/25/2013 *Jeisen just wants to have fun 2000 Ryo - 10/04/2013 *Hyuga Bandits 2000 Ryo - 10/06/2013 *The Titans 2000 Ryo - 10/19/2013 *Overkill 2000 Ryo - 11/18/2013 *A Lab ! 2000 Ryo - 11/26/2013 *Fight the sith! 2000 Ryo - 12/03/2013 *Missing-Nin Hunting 2000 Ryo - 12/14/2013 *Find Mr. FluffyButts! 2000 Ryo - 12/19/2013 *Stephen King's Nightmare 2000 Ryo - 12/22/2013 *Stephen King's Nightmare 3 2000 Ryo - 12/23/2013 *The Mysterious Mountain 2000 Ryo - 12/26/2013 *Where are you hiding 2000 Ryo - 12/28/2013 - S-Rank #1 *Caught the bandaged nin 2000 Ryo - 01/03/2014 - S-Rank #3 *Inner Demons 2000 Ryo - 01/10/2014 *The Robe Ninja 2000 Ryo - 01/25/2014 *Escorting the Blind Man 1500 Ryo - 01/26/2014 *The Cemetary 1000 Ryo - 01/27/2014 *Black wings (0QP taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 02/04/2014 *A club, a perv and a samurai (0QP taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 02/11/2014 *Even the Odds 1000 Ryo - 02/23/2014 *Saving Nina (1QP taken, capped), 1000 Ryo - 02/24/2014 *Impostors (0QP taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 03/03/2014 *Werewolves in konoha (0QP take, capped), 1500 Ryo - 03/03/2014 *Fox trot 1500 Ryo - 03/12/2014 *The Test Chambers 2000 Ryo - 03/15/2014 *Fortress 2000 Ryo - 03/16/2014 *Senju Crypt 2000 Ryo - 03/20/2014 *The Crazy Little Man 2000 Ryo - 03/21/2014 *Taking Care of Bandits 2000 Ryo - 03/22/2014 *Another castle (0 taken, cap), 2000 Ryo - 03/31/2014 *Playing with Reisuke (0 taken, cap), 1500 Ryo - 04/01/2014 - OSed *Battle on High Seas 2000 Ryo - 04/03/2014 - OSed *Kidnapped Cutie 1500 Ryo - 03/05/2014 - OSed *Shifting Earth 1500 Ryo - 04/10/2014 - OSed *A Ghostly Storm 2000 Ryo - 04/10/2014 - OSed *The halberd (1 taken, cap), 1500 Ryo - 04/12/2014 *Bandits of the Ravine (0 taken, cap), 2000 Ryo - 04/16/2014 - OSed 'C-Rank: 9' *The Beholder 1000 Ryo - 08/23/2013 *Yogg's Cavern 1000 Ryo - 08/24/2013 *Chocolate Fapper 3 1000 Ryo - 09/02/2013 *Clear the Bandit Town 1000 Ryo - 09/08/2013 *The Nemean Lion 1000 Ryo - 09/21/2013 *Wizard Puzzles 1000 Ryo - 09/27/2013 - Chuunin Rank Up *The Sword of Zetsu 1000 Ryo - 09/28/2013 *Siren mountain 2000 Ryo (2QP taken, capped) - 01/27/2014 *The return of the black flag 2000 Ryo - 02/14/2014 *The White Ninja 1500 Ryo - 2/28/2014 *The coliseum 2000 Ryo - 04/10/2014 *A New Group (0 taken, cap), 2000 Ryo - 04/15/2014 - OSed 'Raids/Skirmishes: 2' *Shuriyko's Return 2000 Ryo - 01/18/2014 *An unnatural enemy 1000 Ryo *Oni Summon 2000 Ryo 'Other:' *Waiting for chuunin exams 1QP *Free Training 1QP *Resting 1QP *Walk after Lunch 1QP *An Open Field 1QP *Food Maybe 1QP *Cafe 1QP *At the borders of The lands of Wind and Fire 1QP (9/15/13) *The Lake 1QP (9/18/13) *Reading... things 1QP (9/22/13) *Walking in the Konoha Camp 1QP (9/23/13) *Final Will 1QP (Chardev #1) *Waiting Outside 2QP (10/4/13) *Search for Susamo 1QP (10/5/13) *A visitor in Konoha 2QP (10/11/13) *Travel Plans 3QP (10/12/13) *Cooling Down 2QP (10/19/13) *My Greatest Desire Fulfilled 1QP (Chardev #2) *Hatred 1QP (11/14/13) *Nen's a what? 1QP (11/16/13) *Back in town with good and bad news 1QP (11/19/13) *Nothing to do 1QP (11/23/13) *Oh no! A child is in trouble! 1QP (11/25/13) *Training a New Jutsu 1QP (11/28/13) *Training in the Forest already QPed once (11/28/13) *Training already QPed once (11/28/13) *Training 1QP (11/30/13) *The Final Push: All or Nothing! 1QP (30/11/13) *Relaxing 1QP (12/1/13) *Yami Nara 1QP (12/3/13) *Calling World leaders for a Meeting 1QP (12/4/13) *Laying Around 1QP (12/8/13) *Since They're Away 1QP (12/9/13) *Looking for a Spar 1QP (12/10/13) *Problems at home! 1QP (12/15/13) (S-Rank RP 1) *Well that was a nice night 1QP (12/16/13) *Ichiraku Ramen 1QP (12/17/13) *A kind of training buddy 1QP (01/02/14) *The end... 1QP (Chardev #3) *A worried Genin (capped) (1/23/14) *It's who I am 02/02/14 - Kage Arc Chardev #1 *Free Training Session 1QP (1/26/14) *The Trees 1QP (1/29/14) *Assha Nara: Nara Clan 1QP (02/10/14) *Konoha Council Meeting 3QP (2/12-2/14 2014) *Meeting 1QP (02/22/2014) *Another Spar 1QP (2/28/14) *The Grand Pilgrimage (0 Cap) (3/2/2014) *Enter Jingoku Senju. The soon to be Sage of the Six Paths. All glory to him. (0 Cap) (3/3/2014) 'History and Story' Pre-Genin Zumoni grew up in the village belonging to the Tezuka clan and Jamani clan, once only the Jamani clan before they took possession of the Tezuka village and annexed it into their own. When he was 10 years old, his then 17 years old brother Atsuse was killed by shinobi from the Hidden Leaf, who secretly was the leader of the civil war set up by the Tezuka Clan. Around this time, he also lost many other family members who also turned against the Hokage along with Atsuse, but following his brothers' teachings, he kept loyal to the Hokage and his village. Shortly after the incident, he went to the ninja academy in Konoha after intense sword training from his family, who specialized in weapons or all sorts. Genin/Chunin He graduated from the Academy at age 14, slightly older than most Shinobi. This is because prior to attending the Academy, he trained swordmanship in his village. After graduating from the Academy, he was given his special Armlength Blades by his father, as part of the family tradition to give the weapons you wore as Genin to your children. He has used the blades in combination with his Beast Tearing Palm jutsu to create an unpredictable style in battle during his Genin times. To create a diverse fighting style, Zumoni started working on a jutsu originally created by his deceased brother, which he has mastered. After he became chuunin, he was granted access to secret jutsu from his clan, which he started mastering quickly. He showed a large interest in the jutsu of the Dark Gale, a famous ninja from his clan from the time of his grandparents. Jonin Around the time he reached Jonin level, Zumoni began traveling around the world to learn new jutsu and train in diverse climates. On his first trip, he took Harumi Tamashi with him. After that, he went to the land of Lightning on his own to train himself. He had to come back early from this is there were some problems regarding the land of Lightning. Since then, he hasn't traveled much more, instead, he tries to find more things he personally enjoys. He also spend more time training a new style of jutsu, which he mostly keeps hidden. Shortly after becoming a jonin, Zumoni was called to his village and became one of the Tezuka Clan's leaders. This means he can now act as bridge between the normally passive Tezuka clan and Konoha in times of war, although this bond is not very strong yet, and never used. During this time, it was also revealed that Jigoro, Zumoni's uncle, had been experimenting with Edo Tensei, with which he eventually was able to revive Atsuse Tezuka, the deceased brother of Zumoni. However, things turned grim as Atsuse desired revenge on Konoha and the Hokage as they were responsible for his death. However, before the intel on that arrived at the Hokage, the ANBU who was supposed to inform the Hokage was killed, and the intel most likely was lost with him. Later, Zumoni went on a series of missions to kill Atsuse, which succeeded. He was then promoted to S-Rank due to his skill. Since then, he has become known as Zumoni Tezuka of the Static Shock because of his mastery over the Kekkai Genkai. As an S-Rank, Zumoni decided to hone his skills and improve his control over Wind release and Static release. He also aquired the Mangekyõ Shuriken, a weapon shrouded in mystery, but with great power. He also became Jonin Commander. Shortly after becoming the Jonin Commander, people started referring to Zumoni as a 'Kage-level' shinobi. This was because of his increasing, diverse abilities, in particular has newly learned skills in medical ninjutsu. With the medical Ninjutsu, Zumoni accidentally aged himself at increasing pace, bringing him from 15 to 18 years old in week. This has naturally increased his potential as shinobi, as both his body and mind had grown to a fully mature level. At the same time, he was also transferred from his position of Jonin commander to Konoha's ANBU, bringing him under direct command of the Hokage. He has adopted a hawk mask, and began studying the techniques used by ANBU, such as their strategies involving senbon. Relationships *Reiko Ichiyama - Zumoni's eternal rival and a good friend. While they aren't as equal as before, Zumoni still likes sparring with Reiko, and has no problems holding back a bit. *Nenshou "Nen" Natsuin - The 10th Hokage, now reired. While his decisions may have not always been the best, Zumoni considers him a wise man, and enjoys fighting alongside him. *Asumizu Kigen - The 11th Hokage. Zumoni has always known Asumizu as a calm, strategic guy, and a good friend. *Kurai Uchiha - Probably the person closest to Zumoni in power levels. Zumoni considers Kurai a good friend ever since their short time as squadmates, and later started to see him as one of his best friends. *Mitsugaki Hashiroki - A good friend of Zumoni. While Mitsu isn't as strong as Zumoni, Zumoni finds him to be a very strong shinobi, who would be capable of surpassing him quickly. *Gaaran Hyuga - A friend to Zumoni. He often comes over as a bit impulsive, which irritates Zumoni. *Mrokeii Uzumaki - Zumoni's student and a strong ninja. Zumoni has often attempted to teach him how to stay calm, but with little succes. *Harumi Tamashi - Zumoni's ex-girlfriend. She helped him with a lot of stuff, but eventually broke up with him. He hasn't seen her after that. *Tiburan "Tibs" Momochi - It's Tibs. 'Nuff said. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure